


Oogie Boogie Strikes Back

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Cherry's Nightmare Before Christmas and Oogie's Revenge. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are in search of Jack Skellington and wander into the real world to reveal Jack is missing, Oogie is back again with help from new allies, and they need Cherry's help to make Halloween Town safe and sound again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was about time for Halloween, Akito and Estelle woke up in their room to have their costumes lying on bed with them. They both smiled fondly as they took their costumes, went to the mirror and decided to get themselves dressed as it was a lovely holiday spent by scaring people and getting candy from strangers. They both were going in costumes they each had made with the help from their parents. Estelle was dressed as a ballerina princess and Akito was dressed as his own made up superhero.

"Here, sweetie... Your grandmother Elizabeth made this for me when we'd go to church." Mo took out a flowery ribbon to tie in Estelle's dark brown hair. 

"Thanks, Mom." Estelle smiled as it was tucked in place.

"Oh, you look so cute in your ballerina princess costume, Estelle," Mo said, adoring her daughter in her costume. "And Akito, you look like Superboy, but without the S symbol on the chest."

Akito chuckled. "This is so exciting."

"Be careful while trick-or-treating," Atticus warned their children. "Also, your Uncle Forte and cousin Felicity will be home, now don't remind them of your Aunt Cherry... They feel miserable enough already without her."

"Yes, sir." Akito said.

Akito and Estelle gathered their trick-or-treat bags and went to go off trick-or-treating with the other kids before they would go see their relatives. They were so excited to go trick-or-treating, but still missed their Aunt Cherry. 

"Do you think Aunt Cherry is okay where she is...?" Estelle frowned as they lugged their heavy candy bags.

"I hope so." Akito said, not having any trouble with his candy bag.

Estelle rang the ominous sounding doorbell.

Forte walked over and cracked the door open, looking to the Fudo twins. "Akito... Estelle..."

"Hello, Uncle Forte." The twins said in unison, happy to see their uncle.

"Welcome..." Forte allowed them inside.

Felicity looked to her cousins. "Bonjour..." she greeted them softly. She was a little unhappy because she was forced to be separated from her mother and nobody knew where she was, she could only come over if she found a good time to escape to see everybody.

"How have you both been doing?" Akito asked.

"We're fine... Thank you..." Forte gave them two pieces of candy from his bowl.

Akito and Estelle took them after thanking him.

Felicity sighed as she looked out the window, she knew Halloween happened to be her mother's most favorite holiday. "I am missing her..."

"I know, Flick, I know..." Forte soothed. "I miss her a lot too... Her not being here makes me wonder if she's stumbled after getting lost with her first Halloween away from home... Now that's an interesting story."

"Ooh." The twins said, sounding interested.

"Sil vous plait, Papa..." Felicity tugged his coat. "Tell us..."

"I don't know if I should..." Forte sighed. "I miss your mother to pieces... I would give anything for her to come walking right through that door right now..."

Suddenly, the door opened as it looked ominous and frightening outside and there came an adult woman wearing a cloak. She removed the hood a little sharply and was revealed to be Cherry.

"Maman..." Felicity whispered, then hugged her legs. "I thought you could not come..."

"Long story..." Cherry said, keeping her left eye covered by her long-lasting dark brown hair.

"What happened, Aunt Cherry?" Estelle asked, fearing that something might have happened to Cherry's left eye.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." Cherry said softly for a change.

"How did you escape this time?" Forte asked, letting her sit in the chair across from him.

"It wasn't easy," Cherry said as she sat down. "Luckily they don't know what Halloween is and they went to a council meeting for the Queen, but they told me to stay in my room, I went out my bedroom window since there were guards at my door. What're we talking about?"

"Papa was just about to tell us the first Halloween you had spent without your Earth parents." Felicity said as she wanted to sit in her mother's lap.

Cherry saw this and lifted her to sit there, looking to her husband. "And you were gonna tell them? You weren't even there! That was before I even knew you!"

"I think me and Estelle are gonna head out now." Akito said, feeling like this could be situation only for the Forte family to handle.

Cherry rubbed her eyes, flinching slightly. "You kids want a Halloween story? Let me tell you about what I like to call the nightmare before Christmas."

Estelle gave her aunt a look. "Halloween and Christmas are different though..."

"Yes, but they're important holidays involved on this adventure I took once," Cherry said, trying to ignore her pain with her eye once she accidentally had touched it. "You can hear it if you wish. Perhaps one year..."

"Yeah." The twins said.

Then Estelle noticed something glowing in a forest. She wondered what it could be. Akito looked in the same direction and followed.

In the middle of the forest, there appeared to be some candy in a bag. There were mischievous giggles heard however.

"Did you hear that?" Akito asked.

"Yes I did, let's go and grab the candy and then run out of the forest as fast as we can." Estelle said.

Once Estelle and Akito had their backs turned, they grabbed the candy and turned to see a devil boy, a witch girl, and a zombie/goblin boy. This startled Estelle as Akito began to protect his twin sister.

"We need your help." The witch said.

"Where did you guys come from?" Akito glanced at them, not recognizing them from their little trick-or-treating expedition.

"That's not important right now," the devil said, urgently. "We really, really, really need your help..."

"Yeah, it's not looking good where we come from." the zombie added. 

"What's wrong?" Estelle had shifty eyes around the three kids.

"Mr. Boogeyman is back and we can't find Jack Skellington anywhere!" All three trick-or-treaters yelled.

"Whoa, back up," Akito stopped them. "Who's Jack Skellington?"

"And Mr. Oogie Boogie?" Estelle added.

"And who are you guys?" the twins asked at once.

"Didn't your aunt tell you about us and her adventure in Halloween Town?" The witch asked.

"You know Aunt Cherry?" Akito asked.

"We know Felicity too," the zombie explained. "And her older son, Thomas."

Estelle looked to her twin brother, not having known that. "Aunt Cherry has an older son?"

"She never told you?" The devil asked the twins.

"Mm-mm..." the twins shook their heads.

"We usually leave most business to the Forte family to themselves." Akito explained maturely. 

The witch removed her hat, gripping the ends of it. "Take us to your aunt... She can help us..."

"Okay, follow us." The twins said, making their way back to the Forte family.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon was heard cooing and babbling like a normal baby. Cherry was mixing in some black ingredients in the formula bottle and handed it to her baby. Simon reached for the bottle and suckled on it as he watched his deathly knife mobile spinning from the strings.

Felicity got the door for her parents. "Back already?" she asked.

"We met three people that say that they know you and Aunt Cherry and someone named Thomas that is supposedly called you older brother." Akito explained.

"You are knowing about Thomas?" Felicity blinked a little.

The three monstrous children peaked into Cherry's house, a little alarmed to see her.

Cherry glared at the three of them, knowing them the instant she saw them. "What do you three want!?"

"We need help Mr. Boogeyman is back and we can't find Jack anywhere." The witch explained.

"Oh, is he?" Cherry sounded like she didn't believe them.

"It's true, Cherry, honest!" the devil cried. 

Cherry picked them all up by their collars, looking at them sharply. "No mores lies!"

"We're telling you the truth!" The witch cried as a tear began fell from her left eye.

Cherry still didn't wanna believe them, she dropped them on the floor with the zombie on the floor and the witch and devil piled on top of them and she folded her arms firmly. "I want proof." she demanded.

"Seriously?" the devil asked. "How can we prove to you that Mr. Boogeyman is back and is going to come to the real world and scare everyone for all eternity with help from his two new friends?"

"It takes a lot to get her to believe... Trust me..." Forte spoke up from behind the shadows, eyeing Halloween Town's finest trick-or-treaters. 

"Scram, kids," Cherry pointed to the door. "Don't let the door hit your tail on the way out, Lock." she added firmly to the devil of the trio.

"We swear, it's the truth this time!" the zombie boy cried, clinging to her leg.

"Get off of me!" Cherry removed him. 

Felicity looked to the three kids, she may not had known them as well as her mother, but she looked back. "Maman, I think they are telling the truth this time..."

"We really are!" The witch cried.

Cherry slowly shut her eyes, then glanced down to them.

"Maman, do they not deserve a fair trial?" Felicity asked.

"TRIAL!?" Cherry glanced down to her daughter.

"Maybe just a petite une?" Felicity put her hands close together, but not closing them. "Huh? Sil vous plait...?"

Cherry glanced down to her and patted her on the head gently, making her daughter smile. "Very well then... But if I go into this forest and see that Halloween Town is just fine, I'm going to have three certain no good children for my dinner."

"Oh, I guess we're in luck then..." the zombie boy smiled.

The witch and the devil hit him in his head.

"You pea brain, she was talking about us!" the devil hissed.

"You're so dumb!" the witch sneered to him.

"Can we come with you?" Estelle asked.

"It might be dangerous..." Cherry told them firmly.

"Come on, Maman..." Felicity joined in. "We hardly do anything together..."

Cherry sighed, rolling her eyes. "Very well... Let's go then... Charles, look after Simon." 

Forte walked over to her and took her hands, looking into her eyes. "Be careful, Cerise..."

"I've been through a lot worse," Cherry said to him. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Yes, but this 'boogeyman', if he kills you, I just won't be able to live with myself." Forte said firmly to his eternal wife.

"Understood..." Cherry said as she got her cloak out, opening the door as Estelle, Akito, and Felicity walked out, she then set a glare to Lock, Shock, and Barrel. "I still don't trust you punks..." she growled before they left out the door.

"Can we bring Mom, Dad, and Vincent with us?" Akito asked.

"If you think they can handle it." Cherry glanced back at her nephew.

"Have you met Mom, Dad, and Vincent?" Akito asked. "They can handle anything from all of our adventures we've all been through." he then said.

"Yes, but they don't get in as much trouble as I do." Cherry informed, she then showed her left eye which had a very gruesome scar around it. 

Akito and Estelle flinched.

"What happened to your eye?" Lock asked.

"I earned this for rejecting another suitor..." Cherry said, then placed her hair over it again, rather than wearing an eye patch. "I won't get my sight back from that eye for another week or so."

"Oh, dear." Estelle said.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Shock asked, wincing.

"Like Hell," Cherry said as she took Felicity's hand. "Like I said, I've been through a lot in my life... And there's no signs of my life ending anytime soon..."

A familiar yellow Pokemon was coming down the sidewalk. "Pika Pi..." it looked all around and sniffed the twins. 'Akito and Estelle?'

"Pikachu?" The twins said out of confusion, seeing the yellow mouse Pokemon.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel huddled together.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Lock shivered.

"It's Pikachu," Estelle said, looking back at Oogie's boys, then at the yellow mouse Pokemon. "Where'd you come from?"

"Pikachu, get back here, Mom'll kill us if you take candy from other kids!" Emi Ketchum rushed over, picking up the Pokemon.

"Emi, look who I found." Pikachu said, pointing to to the twins and Felicity.

Emi did not understand Pikachu, but she did look and gasped. "Akito... Estelle..." she whispered in slight shock. 

"Emi..." Akito walked up to the slightly taller girl. "I didn't think I'd see you again..."

"Sorry, Mom wanted to do some family bonding after Lugia took us for a ride." Emi rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Well, I'm glad to see you again." Akito said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as well.

"Pardon me, Emi, but we have a job to do right now." Cherry said firmly.

Emi jumped a little, startled, then noticed the woman and whispered to Akito. "Your aunt scares me a little..." 

"It happens... Is Ash with you?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, I decided to get Pikachu, he's back there." Emi pointed to the end of the sidewalk where her brother was waiting for her with their Pokemon.

"Well, then maybe they can also help us." Lock said.

"What if that thing eats us?" Shock pointed to the Pokemon.

"Pikachu won't hurt you, only if you're a threat in battle or Team Rocket." Emi promised.

"Who?" Barrel asked.

"Never mind it for now, where are you guys going?" Emi asked them. 

"Halloween Ville," Felicity replied. "Bloquer, Chock, and Baril have told us that they need our help."

"Yeah and we're about to go and get our parents and Vincent." Estelle said.

Ash came down the street. "Hey Emi, what's taking so long?" he then saw the twins he hadn't seen since he and Akito became the 'chosen two'. 

After a brief introduction, Akito and Estelle went to get their parents and older brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Atticus and Mo were done with trick-or-treaters as it was getting quite late and Vincent was about to come home with Jenny from her first actual trick-or-treating in a small town and not in a rich neighborhood. They then saw Cherry, Akito, Estelle, Felicity, Lock, Shock, Barrel, and to their surprise, Ash and Emi along with their Pokemon.

"What's going on with your brother and sister, Vincent?" Jenny asked, dressed like a black cat. 

Oliver and Snow White came from behind their legs, both dressed as a witch and wizard, yes, even cats dress up on Halloween.

"Looks like they're coming back with Aunt Cherry, Felicity, and-- Wait, are Ash, Emi, and their Pokemon with them?" Vincent asked, remembering the two Pokemon trainers from the Pokemon Movie 2000 adventure.

Jenny and Vincent decided to see what was going on.

"Aren't you too old for trick-or-treating?" Estelle asked Jenny, not meaning to be rude.

Jenny chuckled. "Never too old... Anyway, what's going on here?"

Lock stared at Jenny, making Shock hit the back of his head with her mask, making him focus as the twins explained what was going on and what they were told about in Halloween Town.

"Oh, dear." Jenny said out of concern.

"And we need Mom, Dad, and Vincent to come with us." Akito said.

"Go get your parents." Jenny said as she held her cat tail, a little worried.

And that is what they did as they made their way to the Fudo's house.

"I swear, if you three twerps are lying this time, I'm gonna put you in a boiling pot and when you're done, I'll butter you up." Cherry firmly told the three Halloween Town citizens with them.

Lock shook at that, he wanted to do that when he, Shock, and Barrel kidnapped Santa Claus for Oogie Boogie the first time.

"I promise you that we are telling you the truth, Mr. Boogeyman and his new friends even have their own creatures that are just like those creatures," Lock said, pointing to Ash and Emi's Pokemon. "Only more evil."

"You better be right..." Cherry shook her fist at them, not caring if they were children. When she was younger, they manipulated her the first time she came to Halloween Town and she wasn't messing around now. No mercy this time. 

Shock tried to pet Pikachu to show that she showed no harm and smiled to the mouse Pokemon. Pikachu nuzzled her back gently, not even zapping her.

Atticus and Mo came outside, ready to take on things.

"Everybody follow Maman," Felicity advised. "She knows more about Halloween Ville than anybody."

"Lead the way, Cherry." Atticus and Mo said.

"Come here, dear..." Cherry picked up Felicity in her arms and led them into the forest. 

Ash and Emi followed with Pikachu, as did Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Jenny, Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"You don't have to come with us, Jenny," Vincent said. "It could be dangerous."

"I'll just be worried about you the whole time..." Jenny frowned as she held Oliver close in her arms. 

Oliver gave a small mew in response, nearly pouting with his big brown eyes that could rival a puppy's.

"Alright, stay close then." Vincent advised.

Snow White came along with them so she wouldn't be left behind. Oliver dropped from Jenny's arms to walk with Snow White.

Cherry led the way to Halloween Town. "Are you three sure you didn't sew him back together?" she asked the kids, remembering that when she came back to introduce her family to Halloween that Lock, Shock, and Barrel did that, even if they promised not to be bad anymore. 

"We didn't, Cherry," Barrel assured. "Honest!" 

"Yeah, cross our hearts and hope to die!" Lock added.

Cherry got in their faces, threateningly. "Don't tease me..."

"We're not!" Barrel assured.

Cherry took them all until they were at the end of the forest and took them to the circle of trees that had various different symbols on them such as a turkey, an Easter egg, a Jack-O-Lantern, a Christmas tree, a big heart, a large shamrock, and an American flag. Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Jenny, Ash, and Emi looked with wonder, they never saw a forest like this before. 

"This is the holiday worlds of old," Cherry explained to everybody who wasn't familiar. "Your eyes aren't fooling you, those are doorknobs on the trees and they each lead to a world of a different holiday."

"I still can't shake off when we went to Easter Town by accident," Lock shuddered. "All those bright colors made me sick!"

"This is amazing, each one of these doors leads to a town that is based on a holiday." Atticus said, sounding amazed.

"Yeah..." Cherry had her free hand on her hip as she still carried Felicity. "I came to Halloween Town when I got lost back then and went to Christmas Town with Jack, then he made me go with the trickster triplets and they went the wrong way to Easter Town. I told them they were going the wrong way, but they never listen!" 

"Maman, can I open the door?" Felicity asked. 

"Sure, sweetie..." Cherry put down her daughter.

Feliciy went to the door, but got ambushed by Lock, Shock, and Barrel as they wanted to do it.

"Oh for the love of Pete, I'll do it." Akito said, before walking up to the door that led to Halloween Town and opened it.

Felicity groaned. "I wanted to do it..."

Cherry removed the three trick-or-treaters and took her daughter back.

"Cherry, is this Halloween Town dangerous?" Ash asked, a little nervous.

"You'll be fine..." Cherry said before they all walked in.

"And besides, we have our Pokemon with us." Emi said to her brother with a smile.

"Just watch it, this town is weird around strange things they don't understand..." Cherry said before they went through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The door was opened and they all stepped in. It was very dark at first until they came up to a scarecrow that had the Halloween Town sign pinned against its shirt. Cherry led the way until they found some light and came into the town that was having its annual celebration of the only holiday they celebrated, but it was a disaster this year due to Oogie Boogie's reign of terror. 

"There's those little troublemakers!" the Mayor pointed sharply to Lock, Shock, and Barrel. "Haven't you three caused enough trouble!?"

"No please, just hear us out, we've brought some help to find Jack and to stop Mr. Boogeyman and his friends and creatures." Lock said gesturing to the Fudos, the Fortes, Jenny, Oliver, Snow White, Ash, Emi, and their Pokemon.

"Is that right?" the Mayor asked.

Cherry made herself be seen with Felicity, shocking the townspeople.

"Cherry, you're here..." Sally rushed over with a rag doll girl and a skeleton girl. "I didn't think we'd see you again."

"It's been a busy time lately," Cherry said as she held Felicity. "What happened here?" she then asked the rag doll woman.

"It was Oogie and his new friends and their creatures, they stormed in and destroyed everything." Sally explained.

"Un...Be...Lievable..." Cherry said as she looked around.

"It was just awful, Cherry!" a werewolf cried. 

"Can you help us?" one of the older witches asked.

"That's why I'm here," Cherry glanced back to her extended family. "Some people wanted to help as well."

Jenny felt a little odd around the sights and sounds of Halloween Town so far.

"We'll help in anyway we can." Atticus said.

"Someone keep those three away from me," Cherry sneered down to Oogie's boys. "If they're around, I can't be held responsible for my actions around them."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel huddled together, Cherry all grown up was more scary than she was when she was a little kid and easier to manipulate with their plots for their ex-boss.

"So who are these two new friends of Oogie's?" Ash asked.

"A couple of strange folk." the skeleton girl started.

"Yes, the strangest of them all," the rag doll girl added. "I've never seen creatures like them before except for you, Cherry and your son, daughter, and husband." 

"Humans, huh?" Cherry took note of that. "What did they look like?"

"Yeah, then that can help us of who are the two humans that helped Oogie." Emi added.

Sally and her daughters described the humans to their visitors the best they could.

"No way... One of them sounds like Jackson, my sister Jessica's ex-boyfriend," Atticus said. "And he's as strong as me."

"And the second man sounds like Giovanni." Emi said, remembering the leader of Team Rocket.

"That's all we know... Honest..." the rag doll girl said, clinging to her mother for security.

Sally gently stroked her younger daughter's hair. "I don't know where they're headed, but they probably hit Oogie Boogie's headquarters."

"NOT OUR CLUBHOUSE!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel whined, they were kids after all.

"I'm afraid so." The rag doll girl said.

"Well don't worry, we'll take care of Oogie, Jackson, Giovanni, and their Pokemon." Emi promised.

"Are the Team Rocket members with them?" Vincent asked.

"We're not quite sure," the Mayor of Halloween Town shrugged. "It all happened so fast with those monsters we've never seen before!"

"Cherry please help, you're the best we have next to Jack!" the corpse kid cried.

"We'll try... But it won't be easy..." Cherry promised.

"Yeah, it won't be easy at all." Atticus said.

'If this Jackson guy is as strong as Dad, we might be in trouble.' Vincent thought.

"Everybody stay indoors and let us handle this," Cherry told the citizens. She then looked to the three trouble making kids who worked for Oogie. "And I want those three out of my sight until Halloween Town is safe again."

Sally took the witch girl, the devil boy, and the zombie boy and went off with them with her daughters, Hexa and Miriam back to their home. 

"Lock your doors and windows..." Cherry continued to tell the people and they all did as she said, once Halloween Town was empty since everybody was locked up in their homes and wouldn't come out until it was safe again, she looked to the ones coming with her. "Let's go."

"Yeah and be careful, Jackson is dangerous." Atticus said.

"I've been through a lot worse... Besides, he can't kill me..." Cherry said seriously.

All of this was being watched through a crystal ball.

"That's what you think..." a dark, evil figure wearing a suit said as he watched this with an evil grin. He then looked to see the figure with him who was Oogie Boogie. "Ah, you look well, dear friend..."

"Why thank you..." Oogie darkly chuckled. He then looked to the ball and saw Cherry all grown up. "Well, just look at her... I remember when she was a 10-year-old girl and afraid of everything!"

"Yes, but she's no longer that 10-year-old girl anymore, but we can still scare her and her family and friends with their own fears." A second dark figure wearing prison clothes said.

"We shall..." the boss agreed, looking sinister as always. "And this time, I won't use Jessie and James... Those idiots with their talking Pokemon... I don't know why I even thought to trust them."

"I don't know why either, I mean seriously, those three couldn't even steal one Pokemon, not one," Jackson said. "I swear, you should fire them, I mean come on, what use are they?"

"Cassidy and Bruce are more use than they are..." Giovanni said with a dark grin.

"I had three kids work with me and they were more evil and competent, even that little Barrel." Oogie Boogie agreed.

"Why did you even have three little kids work for ya?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, why was that?" Giovanni looked to Halloween Town's most feared resident.

"Even I wouldn't have three brats work for me even if they were the last things on the face of the world or on the face of the planet." Jackson said.

"They had no choice..." Oogie grinned. 

"What did you do?" Giovanni asked.

"I ate their parents."

"Ooh nice, should have let you go after Atticus as a baby and eat him." Jackson said, remembering when he failed to get rid of Atticus as a baby.

"We should split up." Cherry suggested as they were all together right now.

"But Maman, you said you would keep me until I grow up!" Felicity clung to her mother's legs.

Cherry folded her arms, glancing down to her. "To find those three and the Pokemon..."

"Oh..." Felicity smiled in understanding now.

"Splitting up would make it much easier to find them." Atticus said.

"Yeah and I think these two should be paired up in a team." Pikachu spoke in Pokemon language while pulling Emi over to Akito.

Emi and Akito blushed once Pikachu put them together, but they agreed.

"Right..." Emi said. "Ash, you go with Estelle, Vincent will go with Jenny, Mr. and Mrs. Fudo will go together..." she started to list.

"Can I stay with my mother?" Felicity clung to Cherry. "Sil vous plait?"

"Of course you can, and Oliver and Snow White will go together as well," Emi said, finishing the list. "And to be on the safe side, each of us should bring along a Pokemon." 

Each of their Pokemon, minus Pikachu, were returned to their pokeballs. Pikachu went to usual spot of on Ash's back. 

"Right, we better go." Ash suggested.

Cherry took Felicity's hand and gently went off with her. Felicity was a little scared and nervous, she had too been deceived by certain things of this Halloween Town, though unlike her mother, she saw good in some evil forces. Possibly due to her parents' relationship before she was even conceived. Everyone had taken a Pokemon with them, but not knowing what Pokemon each one of them got, hopefully the one each one got would be helpful.


	5. Chapter 5

Emi and Akito were both blushing as they were looking through town, all alone. 

"So... You and Ash close...?" Akito gave a small, nervous chuckle.

"Oh yeah..." Emi nodded slightly. "Especially after our dad left..." she then said, very soft and slightly sad.

"Really? Why would your own dad leave you, Ash, and your own mother?" Akito asked, shocked finding out that Emi and Ash's own father would leave them.

Emi sighed with a shrug. "I don't know... Guess he just didn't want to take care of us anymore... Mom always told us he just had to go out to buy milk, but it's obvious he's not coming back since it's been like three years now."

Akito couldn't imagine what it would be like if his father left the family, though it seemed very unlikely for that to happen. "If we ever see him, I'm going to let him answer the question of why he left you, Ash, and your mother." he said, determined.

"I doubt we'll find him..." Emi shrugged.

"Maman... I am very nervous..." Felicity said as she looked around.

"Stay close to me..." Cherry said as they walked side by side. However, the ground seemed to open up and take her down with it and closed up.

"MAMAN!" Felicity shrieked once her mother disappeared.

The pokeball that was given to her, brought out the Pokemon she was given and which was an Onix. "Are you alright, young one?" it asked in Pokemon language. "Is something wrong?"

Felicity blinked, a little surprised at the rock snake Pokemon. "My maman... She has gone... I do not know how it happened... But she has just vanished!"

Onix began to sniff the air and then the ground and caught Cherry's scent. "I got her scent," it said. "Get on my back."

Felicity blinked and hopped on, trying to stay on, safely. "Um... Okay... Giddyup?" she shrugged, unsure of how to make the Pokemon go.

The rock snake Pokemon then used dig and went down through the ground, following Cherry's scent. "Hold on tight!" Onix called back to Felicity while continuing to use dig.

Felicity was a little scared and nervous on their way down.

Cherry looked firm as she was forced into a chair that had bats and cobwebs above it. "I swear, if one of you bad guys wanna marry me, just stop it... It's cliche and useless!"

"Do you really think this is about marriage?" Jackson asked.

"It's happened 100 times to me before and I don't think it's very funny!" Cherry sounded more icy and angry than usual.

"Unfortunate soul, are you not?" Giovanni looked down at her.

"You try only surviving on decaying bodies and blood for the rest of eternity..." Cherry blinked, still stoic, but clearly angered.

"Do you know what this is?" Jackson asked, before showing her wearing a glove with a glowing sphere inside a crystal on the back of it on his right hand.

"A glove with some kind of shining crystal?" Cherry asked.

"No, you see, within this crystal is Emi's power," Jackson said, pointing to the glowing sphere. "And I didn't even need that foolish father of hers."

"What are you talking about?" Cherry asked, never changing her tone of voice.

"You see, Emi's power can let her see into the future and control any and all Pokemon," Jackson explained. "Perhaps I should give you a demonstration."

"Whatever..." Cherry blinked.

"What happened to you?" Oogie seemed to play with her hair. "You used to be so easy to scare..."

"My blood wasn't the only thing drained from my body..." Cherry glanced at him, not even afraid of him. "Bug infested sleeping bag..." she grumbled under her breath, though it was very audible.

"Now all we have to do is wait for your daughter to be here with a Pokemon to control." Jackson said.

"Felicity doesn't have Pokemon..." Cherry firmly told the boy.

Felicity screamed as she was nearly forced into the room with the Onix.

"FLICK!" Cherry called to her daughter.

"Perfect." Jackson said before raising his right hand towards Onix, causing the power in the sphere to glow and for the Onix to be under his control.

The Onix seemed to stop dead in its tracks and its eyes flashed the same color as the crystal and it seemed to shake Felicity off from it, making her hit the floor next to her mother.

"Maman..." Felicity hugged her mother's legs.

Cherry quickly picked up Felicity and put her into a comforting, motherly hug, showing that she indeed love her daughter, despite being a cold-blooded, emotionless woman. "This is pointless you know... You're just gonna lose in the end..."

Oogie Boogie seemed to sneak Felicity away from her mother and dangle the little girl by her pigtails.

"You put her down or I'll pull all your seams out..." Cherry threatened, her eyes seemed to flash red briefly.

"Ah ah ah, now we wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious daughter, now would we?" Oogie asked, showing that he would kill Felicity.

"You wouldn't..." Cherry narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, I would..." Boogie taunted as he continued to dangle the little girl. "She looks just as scrumptious as you once did!"

Cherry looked angry, but for the first time in what seemed like centuries, she actually looked sad about the thought of her daughter perishing from an untimely death.

"I see that you now know that we mean business." Jackson smirked evilly, after seeing the sad look in Cherry's eyes.

"Why am I exactly here?" Cherry asked, folding her arms once she looked angry again.

"To have you here as our prisoner along with your daughter." Oogie informed.

"That's stupid..." Cherry scoffed.

"I won't only eat her, I'll also go after your husband and your sons!" Oogie threatened.

"NO!" Cherry hissed at him for that happening. 

Giovanni grinned as he had the Onix as his hostage and new worker now. "I still want Pikachu!"

"And have him you will, Mr. Boss." Jackson nodded obediently to him. "Onix, I command you! Bring me this Pikachu!" He commanded after showing a video image of Pikachu on Ash's back, showing you that they were being spied on. "Now go!"

"ONIX!" the rock snake Pokemon piped up before going along after the Pikachu on the video screen.

Cherry watched him go and she really hoped they could get out of this one all together.

Forte put Simon down for bed and he stared out the door, he couldn't wait for Cherry to come through that door and come back with good news this Halloween season, but sighed. He wasn't sure what was going on, but deep on the inside, he was worried. Not even the bright and happy children trick-or-treating could make him happy, then again, why would children make him any happy? 

Simon seemed to be able to sense his mother in trouble and seemed to crawl out of his bassinet and crawled out his bedroom window and stumble into the forest. He seemed to know exactly where his mother was and went through the Halloween door and crawled through the currently deserted Halloween Town.


	6. Chapter 6

"Emi, back in town I couldn't help but notice you couldn't understand Pikachu, why is that?" Akito asked.

"I couldn't before..." Emi gave a shrug, she didn't even know why herself. "Ash and I never could... Like, we can make out most things that Pikachu might want, but it's hard to tell sometimes."

"Really? Because me, Estelle, and Vincent can really talk to animals and to Pokemon." Akito said, honestly.

"Wow, really?" Emi asked.

"Yes, really." Akito said.

"It'd be nice... But I guess I'm not special enough..." Emi shrugged. She then stopped and saw something out of the ordinary. "Is it me or is there a toddler scribbling a battle plan by that Witch's Shop?"

"It's not just you and that is rather odd." Akito said.

Emi and Akito came closer and saw that the toddler was actually rather familiar.

"Simon, what're you doing here?" Akito walked up to the demented toddler.

Simon looked up firmly, being as emotionless and stoic as his mother. He then showed his battle plan that involved him saving his mother.

"This looks like battle plans to save someone." Emi said, observing the scribbles.

Akito had a strong feeling who Simon was wanting to save. "You're planning on saving Aunt Cherry? he asked. "She's been captured?" 

Simon couldn't speak yet, so he nodded, looking a little angry.

"That's so sweet~" Emi smiled that Simon was going to try to save his mother.

"Who took her?" Akito then asked.

Simon then drew figures of Oogie Boogie, Giovanni, also known as The Boss, and Jackson DeVil.

"This is bad..." Akito said. "Okay, if you're planning on rescuing Aunt Cherry, then please, include us in the plan." 

Simon looked at them long and hard and added their drawings next to his as he looked very angry and serious.

"Is your family all... I dunno... Kind of... Evil?" Emi thought Simon was a little scary now, despite being only in diapers.

"They aren't evil, but they just always behave like this during Halloween." Akito explained.

Simon looked firm as he kept doodling his plans to get his mother back. Emi gently patted him on the head. Simon glared up at her with his rarely noticeable brown eyes that seemed to flash.

"Oh, you don't like to be touched... Sorry..." Emi backed off.

Simon looked to her, then went back to sketching.

"Yeah, he's becoming like his parents, he has even wolfed down his own food." Akito said.

"If this is their kid, I'm a little nervous about meeting them..." Emi shook a little.

"Don't worry, they're not so bad once you get to know them." Akito assured her with comfort.

Jenny was really nervous about this place as she walked with Vincent and their cats. "Oh, maybe I should've stayed back with your uncle... This place is scarier than that dark alley where we met Mr. Fagin..."

"It's okay, I'm right here and besides, we both each have a Pokemon to help us out." Vincent reminded her.

"I guess..." Jenny picked up Oliver and held him tight for comfort.

Oliver mewed a little as she held him, he seemed a little embarrassed by her coddling.

"Oh, sorry Oliver..." Jenny set him back down with Snow White.

"Looks like he doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of his girlfriend." Vincent said.

Oliver glanced to Jenny, but smiled to Snow White. Jenny was still nervous, but she stayed close to Vincent for protection. 

Cherry was looking over some Team Rocket files to see who Giovanni hired to help him capture all sorts of Pokemon. There were the ever-popular, Jessie and James, not to mention a couple of girls named Annie and Oakley. She then recognized the girl in this other duo of Cassidy and Butch which made her flinch. "No... Not her... Of all the people you hired, you did not hire her!"

"You know Cassidy?" Giovanni asked. "How?"

Cherry glared up, her eyes flashing behind her glasses again. "I went to school with her... Horrible little thing..."

"Well then, I'm glad I that he hired her then." Oogie said, smiling evilly.

Cherry glared at him. 

Oogie balanced Felicity all around, messing with the poor little girl while he had full control of her.

"You drop her, I'm not cleaning up the stains that stick to your skin." Cherry grumbled.

"Yeah, I'd rather like to continue on." Oogie said.

Cherry growled at him, but she couldn't do anything, because if she did, Felicity would become his next meal.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you even know who Jackson DeVil is?" Emi asked once she saw he was involved.

"Aunt Jessica's ex-boyfriend and the nephew of Cruella DeVil," Akito explained to her. "He's kind of a family enemy... I hear that he and Ivy actually have an older sister who became a princess."

"Wow, I hope I never get to meet her," Emi said, frightened. "Anyways, what's the plan here?"

Akito tried to make sense out of it, going to Simon's side. "It looks like Simon wants us to use all our Pokemon against The Boss, Oogie Boogie, and Jackson in order to create a mass hysteria in Pokemon..."

Simon nodded, that was what he wanted. He then heard some crying for help somewhere and went to crawl away, going to the green liquid fountain while Emi and Akito were talking.

"How does a two-year-old think up this stuff?" Emi was shocked.

"I dunno..." Akito shrugged. "It also looks like Simon wants to make sure we never have to see Jackson or Oogie Boogie ever again..."

"Yeah," Emi said before she noticed Simon was gone. "Where did he go?"

Simon kept crawling and looked into the fountain. He got on his knees over the edge of it and pulled the plug, draining the water instantly.

"Simon, no!" Emi picked up the toddler, looking firmly to him. "NO! That was very bad, you don't do that, you can't--"

Simon looked from her, then looked to the fountain as a voice was heard in it. There was shown a single skull and Simon picked it up and shook it dry, holding it to show it was actually the severed head of Jack Skellington!

"Huh?" Jack looked a bit weary. "Where am I...?"

"Um, by any chance, are you Jack Skellington?" Akito asked the severed head.

"Why yes... Yes I am..." Jack replied as he coughed up some of the fountain water.

"Where's the rest of you?" Emi asked, a little anxious about talking to a skull.

"The rest of me?" Jack looked around and realized he was just a head. "Oh goodness, what happened!"

"Well, Lock, Shock, and Barrel told us that you were missing and that Oogie Boogie is back." Akito explained what he knew.

"Oogie!" Jack exclaimed out of anger. "He must have done this to me!"

"Pretty sure he did..." Akito gave a nod.

"And those three kids... They told you?" Jack asked.

Emi shrugged, but agreed.

"I never heard of Lock, Shock, and Barrel being honest before..." Jack sounded surprised. "You kids have to help me find the rest of me. I must save my town, it's my duty as the Pumpkin King."

"Yes sir! But we're also in the middle of a plan to rescue Cherry." Emi said.

"Did you say Cherry...?" Jack seemed to smile at the name.

"Yes sir, it's his aunt," Emi explained. "And Simon's mother..."

Simon also seemed to nod to confirm that.

"Oh, Cherry is such a delight when it comes to Halloween Town," Jack chuckled, remembering the last time Cherry was here and they saved the other holidays from Oogie's revenge. "You must let me help you too... Now, first... Uhh... Let me pull myself together..." he squeezed his eye sockets shut as a bunch of bones seemed to be coming at will over to him.

'Cool.' Emi thought to herself.

Simon dropped Jack's skull once the skeleton's body regenerated itself.

Jack's hands then took the skull and placed it back on top and he was all back to normal. "Ah, much better..."

"How did you even get down there?" Akito asked.

"I don't remember..." Jack said softly. "I remember being with Sally and the girls... It was another typical Halloween and I decided this year, Hexa and Miriam were old enough to join me with our traditions... But, the next thing I knew, I blacked out when I went to do my annual surprise whenever I make my entrance to surprise newcomers... Like your mother..." he glanced to Simon when he mentioned Cherry, then looked back to Akito and Emi. "But I just don't remember anything after that..."

"It's okay, don't force it, just let the memories come back in their own time." Emi said.

"I can't say I've seen you three around..." Jack said as he held Simon in his bony arms.

"Well, like I said, Cherry's my aunt and this is my friend Emi Ketchum." Akito explained.

"I never even heard of this place..." Emi looked around in wonder over wonder.

"Let's just say that a lot has happened since the last time you saw Cherry." Akito said.

"I see... Is she around?" Jack asked.

Simon growled, folding his arms.

"I'll take that as a no..." Jack said, seeing the frustrated infant. 

"He's smarter than he looks," Emi advised, then showed the battle plan. "He drew that all up..." she then reached into her backpack and unknowingly took out a hairbrush. "And now we're going to stop them with these!"

Jack blinked slightly. "A hairbrush?"

Emi looked to him, confused, saw what she had and looked into her backpack and saw missing Pokeballs. "What the!? NO! IT CAN'T BE!"

Akito checked his pockets and saw he had no Pokeballs either. "How could that be possible!?"

Simon pointed to the Onix as it had taken their Pokeballs and disappeared in the middle of the ground.

"Um Emi, was't that your Onix?" Akito asked.

"It is but that's so unlike her... Onix has never ever stolen any of my pokeballs or anyone's pokeballs," Emi said, worried. "Something's wrong..."

"Follow that Onix!" Akito said as he ran to the hole where Onix went down through.

Akito and Emi came to the hole just before it closed up.

"Dang, it's sealed shut!" Akito and Emi whined.

"Oh dear..." Jack didn't like the sound of that.

Simon reached into his footy pajama pocket and took out a child-sized shovel like on the sandbox or beach and started to dig up the hole for them.

"Emi, do you have any shovels in your backpack?" Akito asked her.

"Sorry... Too heavy..." Emi said.

Simon seemed to be using his baby shovel rather quickly and he nearly stood up and leaned against the shovel, showing them the way down.

Emi blinked at him. "What kind of baby are you?"

Simon, of course, did not answer.

"Never mind, let's get going down." Emi said.

"I have a feeling the bad guys have something to do with this." Akito said.

Simon gave a look that said 'Nah, really, ya think?'.

"By that look on your face I guess I'm right." Akito said.

Jack set Simon down. "You best stay out of trouble, little one... Go to your Daddy..." he then climbed down with Emi and Akito as the hole was closing up after them.

Simon watched them go, then looked around, trying to think of a new plan. He then saw Dr. Finklestein's place and started to crawl over there was lightning flashed and slight thunder rumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

"This s getting really scary, Oliver." Snow White said.

"D-Don't worry..." Oliver nearly trembled. "I-I'm sure we're gonna be okay..."

Jenny was really frightened of almost everything, she knew Vincent was there, but it was still a bit of shock and worry to her. "Oh, I wish Georgette or Winston were here..." she whimpered.

"Maybe we should bring out the Pokemon that were give to us to make it feel safer." Vincent suggested.

Jenny reached into his backpack, hopefully there would be Pokeballs in there for them. Oliver and Snow White huddled together as Halloween Town seemed more eerie this late at night than it did any other time of day. Luckily for the both of them, Jenny and Vincent still had the two pokeballs that were given to them.

"Phew..." Jenny felt relieved once she took them out. "Uhh... Do you wanna call them? I don't know which ones these are."

"I think these two are Jolteon and Flareon." Vincent said.

He threw the balls and called for the Pokemon, revealing that's what they were. Jenny thought the Flareon was cute, but the Jolteon looked a little frightening to her. Oliver and Snow White mewed loudly in fear and hid behind their owners, shaking slightly. The Flareon came up to Jenny and Jolteon came up to Vincent, showing them both which one was which Pokemon. Jenny flinched a little, but smiled and pet the Flareon.

"You're not Ash or Emi..." Joltreon purred, but didn't harm either of the kids.

"No, we're friends of theirs." Vincent said.

"Great, any friends of Ash and Emi are friends of ours," Jolteon said. "Right, Flareon?"

"That is quite right, Jolteon." Flareon said.

"Yikes, Flareon almost sounds like Georgette." Vincent said.

"Oh, boy..." Jenny had a small chuckle then.

"You're telling me..." Oliver murmured, agreeing with his owner.

"Jenny, before we go on would you like the ability to talk to animals?" Vincent asked.

Jenny blinked. "But... How...?"

Vincent showed her the way that was only possible, kissing her forehead.'

Of course, Oliver and Snow White thought this was just the first of their many kisses together once they would be old enough to date as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Did it work?" Jenny wondered.

"Did what work?" Oliver asked.

Jenny had a small scream, she didn't mean to, it was just weird to hear Oliver talk for the first time.

"We'll take that as a yes." Snow White said.

"Oliver...?" Jenny picked up her kitten. 

Oliver blinked his brown eyes.

"How do you talk?" Jenny had to wonder.

Oliver shrugged. "The same way you do, I guess..."

"Yeah, every animal can talk." Snow White said.

"Oh... Okay... Very well... Moving on..." Jenny sorted herself out so they could continue on.

"Let's get going." Jolteon said.

Jenny unknowingly grabbed Vincent's hand and they followed the quadruped Pokemon. Oliver and Snow White were confused of the Pokemon, but they followed after them.


	9. Chapter 9

"So um, Ash, where was your dad, was he with your mother the last we saw you and Emi?" Estelle asked.

"No..." Ash said softly. "Dad went out for some milk a few years ago."

"That's a long time to buy milk..." Estelle looked bewildered.

"I'm pretty sure he had other plans..." Ash was a little touchy about the subject of his father.

"I'm sure your father would never leave you on purpose." Estelle said before comforting Ash.

"That just happens sometimes..." Ash shrugged, a little sad. "His loss I guess..."

Pikachu purred and nuzzled against Ash to also give him comfort. Ash smiled to his favorite Pokemon and gently pet him. All of a sudden, Pikachu sensed something coming.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Estelle asked.

"Something is coming right towards us," Pikachu said in Pokemon language before sniffing the air and then went down to the ground and where the sense got stronger. "It's coming from underground."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Something's coming from underground..." Estelle looked to Ash in warning.

Ash looked a little worried. What could it be? Just then the ground underneath them began to shake and Emi's Onix burst out from under the ground and roared at them before stealing their pokeballs along with Pikachu and then went down through the ground, making a new hole.

"PIKAAAAA!" Pikachu squeaked as he was taken down.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried for his Pokemon, trying to save him, taking his yellow paw.

"ASH!" Pikachu cried back.

Both Ash and Estelle went after Onix so then they could get Pikachu and their Pokemon back.

"It's risky, but come on, we gotta get down!" Ash told Estelle.

Estelle nodded and joined him before the hole could close up.

Simon was now right in front of the front door and was ready to meet Dr. Finkelstein.

"Go away!" Dr. Finklestein snapped as he opened the door and shook his fist, being crazy and cranky as always, despite now technically being a grandfather, he then looked down. "Oh... Were you heartlessly abandoned by your mother and I'm to raise you like my own son?"

Simon blinked emotionlessly and crawled in.

Finklestein shut the door behind him. "You should be indoors, little one... Strange pocket monsters are roaming the city with Oogie Boogie!"

Simon kept crawling until he found someway for him to go underground and save everybody, but more importantly, his mother.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Finklestien asked.

Simon looked around, seeing his devices, he then showed his battle plan on a paper.

"What's this, a firetruck or some other childish fantasy?" Dr. Finklestein took the paper and saw it was a highly advanced underground drill. "You want me to build you a drill!?"

Simon slowly nodded.

"And why's that if I might ask?" Dr. Finklestien asked, not knowing why Simon wanted him to build the drill.

Simon took out a picture of his mother he found from his father's private journal on their honeymoon.

"Oh... Your mother is in trouble..." Dr. Finklestein took it, taking a look. "What a devoted child you are..."

Simon folded his arms, looking impatient.

"Okay, okay, I'll get started on the drill right away." Dr. Finklestien said before going to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Simon sat there and watched the mad doctor at work. He then looked to the picture of his mother and hugged it as he slowly shut his eyes. He then looked up, firmly to the night sky as lightning flashed again, showing he was just a sadistic little guy, but he still loved his mommy very much.

"Wait, I sense something coming." Jolteon said before stopping.

"As do I." Flareon said, doing the same.

Vincent, Jenny, Oliver, and Snow White stopped with the two Pokemon.

"What is it, guys?" Snow White asked in caition.

"It's coming from underneath the ground." Jolteon and Flareon said.

"It-It's Onix!" Flareon said.

Just then, Onix burst out from underneath the ground and roared at them. Jolteon and Flareon growled slightly as the Onix stared them down. Onix simply snatched up Jolteon and Flareon and then left into a new hole. The Pokemon screeched as they were pulled down below.

"NOOOO!" Jenny cried out.

"Quick, we have to go after them before we lose them." Vincent said.

Jenny trembled a little as the cats looked concerned as well.

"Come on, Jenny..." Vincent held out his hand for her.

Jenny then accepted his hand and they both went into the hole along with Snow White and Oliver. Snow White and Oliver were just as nervous, but they went after their owners, hopefully going to make it down without any trouble. 

The Halloween townspeople just hoped everybody knew what they were doing as they didn't see the familiar faces yet. Dr. Finklestein had to walk to other shops to get materials for the underground drill as Simon crawled after him.

"That thing scares me..." Shock trembled at Simon as she clung to Lock and Barrel.

"Oh, please, he's just a baby," Lock scoffed before asking. "What's he gonna do, kill us?"

"He's the son of Cherry..." Barrel reminded him.

Lock scoffed in disbelief. 

Simon reached into his pocket and took out a bottle, then actually looked calm and in zen as he drank it quietly. He put it away once Dr. Finkelstein came back and Simon felt slow compared to him, due to not being able to walk or run yet. He then saw a familiar bath tub, crawled into it, and he decided to travel in it.

"HEY!" Shock cried. "That's ours!"

Simon glanced at the trio, slammed his bottle against the rim as the tub carried him to the window they looked out of and threatened to cut them all with the shards.

"Okay, maybe we should be scared of that baby." Lock said.

"Ya think!?" Barrel and Shock exclaimed.

Simon narrowed his eyes at them as he kept going in the moving bath tub. 

"Our bath tub..." Shock quietly whimpered since Simon 'stole' it.

"What do you mean you can't die?" Oogie asked as he locked Felicity in another room.

Cherry folded her arms, but shrugged. "I just can't."

"She's immortal, you idiot." Jackson said.

And then Onix came back with a bunch of pokeballs, Flareon, Jolteon and.....Pikachu.

Cherry looked to the Pokemon and frowned. "No..." she seemed to whisper in dismay.

Flareon, Joltreon, and Pikachu tried to get free.

Pikachu recognized once he saw Giovanni and set to charge him with his siguature move. "Pika--"

Jackson raised his right hand before Pikachu could use his signature move. "You will obey me and become our Pokemon Army!" he ordered.

The Pokemon seemed to forget their motivation against the bad guys and seemed to be entranced.

"No, fight it, all of you!" Cherry yelled, using emotion in her voice for once. "Snap out of it!"

"It's too late, they're in the dark side power now..." Giovanni laughed with Oogie. 

"You are all washed up!" Oogie taunted the immortal woman.

Cherry growled, very angry and annoyed with them.

"Onix, release them, along with the pokeballs!" Jackson ordered.

Onix then let go of Pikachu, Flareon, and Jolteon, and all of the pokeballs.

"Now to see what else we've got." Jackson said, going over to the pokeballs.

Suddenly, two familiar cats landed on Jackon's head.

Jackson grunted, then pulled them off, seeing Oliver and Snow White. "Two pussycats!?" 

Giovanni scoffed. "I know those aren't Pokemon..."

"What's next?" Oogie was also annoyed.

Suddenly Jenny and Vincent came down too then, but they landed into a chair together, with Jenny on Vincent's lap.

"Um, well, this is not what I had in mind on making an entrance." Vincent said.

Jenny gave a shrug.

"More meddling brats..." Oogie glared at them, then chuckled. "No matter... Plenty of room in my stew for you all... Unless..."

"What now?" Cherry glared at him, really not in the mood for his fun and games.

"Maybe I could get rid of those old trick-or-treaters of mine and have new ones..." Oogie grinned darkly, thinking of forcing Felicity, Jenny, and Vincent to work for him from now on.

"Don't even think about it." Vincent said.

"Oh, would you rather be eaten?" Oogie tempted. "I'm going to have a children's buffet!"

"Oh, be turned into a quilt for bratty grandchildren." Cherry sneered as she held the kids close for comfort.

Just then, Ash, Estelle, Jack Skellington, Emi, and Akito dropped in. Jack grunted a little from falling and he looked firm with the bad guys. He then looked to Cherry.

"Jack, you look so withered..." Cherry looked to him.

"Happens with getting old.. And you look..." Jack looked to her, not seeming much of a difference in her. "Erm, right..."

'So this is Jack Skellington? Wow, I didn't not expect to actually see a real skeleton without the flesh and skin." Vincent thought as he looked at Jack.

Jenny blinked, unsure of how to react.

"Gentlemen, shall we show them are Pokemon Army?" Jackson asked before letting out the rest of the Pokemon and placing them all under his control.

"I suppose they do have the right to see the Pokemon Army, seeing as they will be our first target practice." Oogie said.

"Pokemon army?" The kids asked in shock and fear.

"They've taken over the Pokemon and are going to turn them against everyone!" Cherry gasped to them. "You kids need to get out of here!"

"No, I don't believe it." Emi said, not wanting to believe that their Pokemon were taken over.

"Oh, believe it, my dear." Jackson said evilly before showing them all of the Pokemon under his control. Even Pikachu was under his control.

"You can't do this to them!" Akito cried.

"Oh, I'm afraid we have... And you're all going to surrender," Jackson grinned, feeling he finally got his revenge. "Your father can't help you this time..."

"Neither can your mother, Pigtails..." Oogie taunted Felicty, taking her again.

"MAMAN!" Felicity cried, holding out her hands to Cherry.

"Fliss, no!" Cherry tried to take her hands, but Oogie kept them away from each other. 

"She is no longer your concern..." Oogie took Felicity out of the room with him. "She is no longer your daughter... It was her life or yours..."

Cherry watched her daughter be taken away and for the first time in ages, she didn't know what to do. She fell down to her knees, holding herself as her black and icy heart was breaking. She did the only thing she could do, she squeezed her eyes shut and started to cry. No one had ever seen her cry before, except of course for maybe Forte, especially the first night they were together.

"Let Felicity go, you big jerk!" Vincent yelled out to Oogie. "And pick on someone your own size!"

"Gladly..." Oogie chuckled darkly as he kept Felicity hostage. "No one's going to save you... You're jokin', you're jokin'... You're joking me, you gotta be!"

Jack was trying to soothe Cherry was she was crying, he had never seen this side of her, sure, when they first met, she was scared and lost, but she was only a little girl, he had never seen her this emotional as an adult. He just hoped there was someone out there that could help them all as it didn't look good for anyone at all. 

Simon was lying down on the floor with a blanket over him and lightly snoring, but he woke up once Dr. Finklestein finished making the underground tunnel drill. 

"Well, it's all set..." Dr. Finklestein said. "I'm not sure how I did it... But here it is..."

Simon blinked slowly and did his only way of traveling, he crawled up to the drill and Dr. Finklestein joined him, going to drive it. While they drove, they ran into a very lost and bewildered Atticus and Mo. Simon made the mad doctor stop so they could pick up his 'aunt and uncle'.

"What is it?" Dr. Finklestein asked. "Wait... Are those your parents... Or perhaps, are they your aunt or uncle?"

"Is that Simon?" Mo looked up briefly.

Simon showed himself.

"It is..." Atticus was surprised. "Simon! How did you get here?"

Simon pointed to the top seat to have them climb aboard the drill with them.

"Looks like when we get to the top we'll find out." Mo said before start climbing to the top.

Atticus climbed with his wife.

"Alright folks..." Dr. Finklestein greeted him. "I guess kick back, relax, and try to enjoy the ride... This ride has been brought to you by the tiny tot in nappies..."

Simon then pointed, making him drive the drill again.

"First our pokeballs mysteriously disappear, now we're going to be drilling into the ground." Mo said.

"It's never an ordinary day around here..." Finklestein said as he looked to Simon. "I suppose everybody else is underground."

Simon made an unsure shrug, but that was probably a good guess since nobody else was in sight. 

"Very well, underground we go." Finklestein set the controls for them to dig underground with the drill.

"Down we go." Atticus nodded.

Finklestein drilled his way down.


	11. Chapter 11

The Pokemon surrounded Emi, Ash, Akito, Estelle, Jenny, and Vincent back and they ended up inside a laser cage that had laser blasts instead of iron bars. The Pokemon seemed to evilly grin once they were trapped. 

Giovanni grinned to all of them. "What a night this has turned out to be, huh? No one can save you all now... Oogie Boogie, they're all yours..."

"Why thank you so kindly, gentlemen!" Oogie grinned as he kept a hold of Felicity, he decided to cook them all as his dinner and he was going to eat like a king tonight. "Who says the bad guys can't win at the end?"

"Oh, let us out and we'll make your fabric tear!" Vincent exclaimed.

"I'd like to see you all try!" Oogie laughed as he chopped vegetables into a cauldron as he kept Felicity in a golden sphere above the floor.

"What shall we do with this one?" Giovanni asked Jackson as he held a very weakened and sad Cherry with Jack.

"Put 'em in with the other one..." Jackson laughed. "We have all we need."

The Pokemon joined in his laughter.

Giovanni smirked darkly and put Jack and Cherry into a prison cell with no way out. 

Cherry sniffled and she went back to crying, Felicity was going to be eaten alive, Simon was going to grow up without a mother, and Forte would probably go on an emotional rampage. She may have been immortal, but all these miserable things were slowly killing her on the inside. 

"Now, now, Cherry... There has to be a way out..." Jack soothed her.

"But there isn't..." a male voice said to them.

"Huh?" Cherry blinked with her tear-filled eyes. "Who said that?" she looked around, but saw no one else with her, but the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town.

"Over here." The male voice said.

They looked until they finally found the source of the voice.

Cherry briefly shut her eyes, but opened them again as her eyes seemed to turn bright green as she saw a black-haired man with hints of gray and had facial hair, he seemed to had been wearing torn-up clothing. "W-Who are you...?" she wondered, not really recognizing him.

"My name is Satoshi Ketchum and I have been a prisoner to Giovanni Sakiki for the past four years, kept away from my loving wife and two children." the stranger revealed.

"Four years?" Jack asked out of surprise.

Cherry was surprised as well.

"Yes..." Satoshi nodded. "It's a long story... Four years ago, I was living happily with my family like I had been after being married to my darling wife for eleven years. One night, I realized we were out of milk, so I decided to go get some, so I took my car into town and drove from our Pallet House to get some... 

"However, something terrible had happened... I recognized a Persian Pokemon and it tried to distract me, but that was when Giovanni decided to take me away... I don't know why, he just did it... He used to be my best friend... 

"But he turned to the dark side... He then made me a promise, he wouldn't kill me... If I would serve him, but I would never ever see my wife or children again for as long as I should live..."

"Wow, well how old were you children when you were kidnapped?" Jack asked.

"My son was six and my daughter was only three..." Satoshi sighed. "I keep hearing about them since Giovanni hires Team Rocket to capture my son's Pikachu, but I never actually got see them and let them all know that I'm okay... They probably think I abandoned them..."

Cherry looked at him, long in stunned and cold silence, as she took out a pack of cigarettes, then scooted closer to the man, who did not seem bad at all, despite working with the big bad himself. "Believe it or not, I know how you feel..." 

"You do?"

"Yes..." Cherry said, put one of the fiery tubes in her mouth and lit it, puffing out some smoke, but didn't blow in his face. "My second child, a little girl named a name that her father always loved after his own mother... The child was born into royalty, but my father didn't want anything to do with her... 

"He wanted me to have a suitor and have the grandchildren he wanted... He called my daughter a mistake... He banished Forte away from our home and made him go back to Prince Adam and Belle... 

"After Felicity was born... I was forced to place her on the castle doorstep and abandon my own daughter, my choice or not, and I never saw her until she was eight-and-a-half-years-old.

"Oh my, well your father must have been a heartless person." Satoshi said.

"You're telling me..." Cherry sighed. "He got me to stay permanently by threatening to kill my best friend and would only let her live if we stayed with him. He promised me a pleasantable life, but would make her into a servant... Soon, it got a little crazy and Forte decided to move in with us since he 'missed' being a servant in a castle himself... 

"I tried to hide my pregnancy as some kind of flu bug, but he walked in on us one day... He was even going to kill the baby, I don't know what turned him around, but it was either give up the baby to her father after he banished him or have her be killed and being forced to watch."

"Oh my, well I think you made the right choice to not let your father kill her." Satoshi said.

"Well of course I wouldn't... She's my baby..." Cherry looked to him, blowing a skull and crossbones smoke cloud. 

Jack had to admit that Cherry wasn't that bad a mother, despite being a very cold-hearted woman.

"Now we're all doomed... Nothing can help us..." Cherry sighed.

There was suddenly rumbling in the room. Jack and Satoshi grunted.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Cherry yelped as they all shook now.

"Sounds like an earthquake or a rescue party." Satoshi guessed.

Oogie kept chopping up vegetables to make the human kids into his stew, but stopped from the rumbling. Giovanni looked up in curiosity.

"Whatever it is better be ready by the Pokemon army." Jackson taunted as he sat among the various battle monsters who were now in his power.

The drill screw was shown through the ceiling before the drill dropped down and shook the whole room. Dr. Finklestein seemed to disappear from the scene as it was just now Atticus, Mo, and Simon. Simon glared at Oogie, Giovanni, and Jackson, he then glowered deeply as he took out a photograph of his mother and made visual demands that he wanted her back or else.

"Oh look... That baby wants Cherry back or else he'll kill us." Jackson mocked.

"Oh boo-hoo," Oogie mocked as well. "What's the kid gonna do?" he laughed out loud.

Simon narrowed his beady black eyes and they seemed to even flash laser green. He took out a knife, put it in his mouth and swung in like on a vine in a jungle adventure. He then took the knife out and put it to Jackson's throat, growling viciously. 

"Whoa kid!" Jackson threw him down on the ground. "Didn't Mummy tell you not to play with knives?"

Simon didn't even look hurt, he took out even more knives, he threw them up in the air, making Jackson and Giovanni try to bolt out of the way, but they had hit Oogie Boogie, tearing through his fabric.

"Onix, kill this brat!" Jackson ordered the rock snake Pokemon.

Onix rose up and was set on killing Simon and charged for him. Simon just stood there, once it looked like Onix was about to hit him, Simon leaped up in the air and landed on his back, keeping a firm hold. Simon then held out a tiny fist and bashed the rock snake Pokemon on the head, Onix squeezed its eyes shut and it seemed to somehow turn back to normal. Onix shook its head and looked up and all around, wondering where it was.

"What, but how!?" Jackson asked.

Simon narrowed his eyes to him.

"We better handle the Pokemon and the bad guys," Mo suggested. "Simon, go find the others!"

Simon saluted his aunt and uncle, then after they did the same, he went off.

"I wonder about that kid sometimes..." Mo had a small sigh, not sure what to make of Simon.

"Same here," Atticus said before seeing jackson. "Jackson, I never thought that I would ever see you again."

"Unfortunately for you..." Jackson darkly chuckled.

Mo may not had known Jackson as well as Atticus, but was going to help Atticus take him down.

"You may have took down Oogie Boogie again, but you won't get all of us!" Giovanni laughed as the other Pokemon were still under hypnotic control.

"Atticus, you're mine." Jackson said before cracking his knuckles.

Atticus growled, ready to take Jackson down and hopefully get rid of him from his life for good. "You're gonna pay for everything you've ever done to my sister!" 

Jackson laughed, he nearly sounded just like his aunt with his laughter. "YOU WISH!" 

Atticus and Mo were then set to take down Jackson together, but Giovanni grabbed Mo's arm and pulled her away to the other room.

"MO!" Atticus cried, then looked angry as he started to fight Jackson.

"You and Jackson will never get away with this evil plan of yours!" Mo yelled at Giovanni.

"Typical female hostage response..." Giovanni chuckled, he got out of the underground as there was a free hole in the ground and he climbed out of it with her. He forced her into a jet and locked her in with him, shutting the doors and he had handcuffed her wrist to the roof as he was going to jet out of Halloween Town with her as his hostage.

"Where are you taking me?!" Mo asked.

"To your new home, my dear..." Giovanni laughed in her face. "Your new home..."

Mo couldn't get out and felt trapped.

Simon had an iron mask and a blowtorch as he was trying to melt the lock on the cage containing the others and finally got them free, powering down the lasers.

"We're free!" Estelle cheered.

Ash, Emi, and Jenny looked a little surprised at their savior. "A BABY!?"

Felicity dropped down safely on the ground and picked up Simon, hugging him. "Oh, merci beaucop, petit frère!" she cheered for him. "You have saved us!" she even kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, Emi, I think I have a feeling that power that Jackson has in that crystal is actually yours." Akito said as he began to bring her with him.

"Huh...?" Emi felt a little lost.

"I just have a feeling that power rightfully belongs in the right hands yours to be exact." Akito said.

Emi was still lost, she literally looked to her hands.

"You have such a nice and pure heart," Ash said to his sister with a smile. "You rarely get mad... Unlike Misty..." he had a small chuckle.

"Maybe you're right..." Emi blinked. "Maybe I can set the Pokemon back to normal."

Everybody smiled at her, feeling glad now.

"Wait, where's Simon?" Jenny noticed the toddler was missing. 

Simon grabbed a lancing sword and ran to the prison door and actually yelled at the top of his lungs, it actually sounded like a real word, he never talked before and when he would try, due to being a toddler, it would be gibberish, but everyone could understand it as he burst the door down through the prison of where Jack, Satoshi, and his mother were. "MAAAAAAAAMMMMMAAAAA!!!!"

"Did you guys hear that?" Estelle asked out of shock.

"He can talk..." Akito blinked.

Cherry, Jack, and Satoshi kept sitting until they heard the scream and thumping. Suddenly, the door fell down open, freeing them.

"MAAAAMAAA!!!" Simon called as he ran in, dropping the weapon and ran to Cherry, no longer crawling.

"He said his first word..." Cherry whispered as she stood up, surprised and delighted to see her youngest child. "He's talking!"

"MAAAAMAAA!" Simon ran into Cherry's arms and as she picked him up, he actually started to cry and hug her.

"Shh shh shh, it's okay, Simon, Mommy's here." Cherry said, comforting her baby son.

"We're all safe..." Estelle said softly. "Except for Mom... That Boss guy took her..."

"That scoundrel!" Jack was angry. "But what of Oogie Boogie?"

"Simon kinda destroyed him..." Ash said, slightly shocked. "It was kinda cool and creepy..."

Vincent and Jenny nodded in agreement with that perspective.

"Wait, is that...?" Emi asked, recognizing her father once she saw him in there too.

"What is it, Emi?" Ash looked down to his younger sister.

Emi rubbed her eyes to the shadowed figure. "Wha...?"

Satoshi saw his children and walked closer. "Emi... Ash..."

"D-Daddy..." Emi had tears in her eyes.

"DAD!?" Ash was flabbergasted, this was kind of a lot to take in right away.

This was a situation that they never thought that they would ever see their dad in. But Emi didn't let this change anything of what they thought their dad did as she turned away from him.

"Children, what's wrong?" Satoshi asked, sensing some hostility in Ash and Emi.

"How could you leave us like that?" Emi growled as she folded her arms with her back turned to him. "I mean, what was wrong with Pallet Town? All of Mom's friends lived there! They could be your friends too! In case you haven't noticed, Ash and I are Pokemon trainers now and world-famous! Ash even got to become a Chosen One!"

"I know..." Satoshi said softly. "I know all about you two... But, I had no choice but to leave you..."

"Liar!" Ash glared back at his father with tears in his eyes. "Why would someone make you leave us!?"

"Giovanni kidnapped me." Satoshi revealed.

Ash and Emi's expression softened.

"H-He did?" Ash asked. "Team Rocket's boss...?"

"Yes..." Satoshi nodded. "I was really going to buy milk for you all... But, I don't know why... He just attacked me with his Pokemon and forced me to work for him... Believe me, I had no choice... I'm sorry I couldn't tell you or your mother."

This now made perfect sense, they all then felt the whole place shake.

"Dad must be fighting Jackson now." Akito guessed.

Emi and Ash hugged Satoshi.

"Is your father going to be okay?" Satoshi asked, a little worried.

"Don't worry, Dad's got this." Estelle assured.

The whole place continued to shake.

"But on the safe side, we all better go and see how the fight is going." Vincent advised.

"Stay close..." Cherry said as she hid Simon's head behind a towel as she was feeding him.

"Are you really doing that now?" Satoshi glanced to the mother.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Cherry slowly shut her eyes. "Let me just kick back while Atticus fights his arch nemesis AND MY BABY STARVES TO DEATH!" her fangs and eyes seemed more vibrant as she yelled.

"Never mind... Now is a good time." Satoshi said nervously before he gulped.

They all then went to see how the fight was going. Felicity hugged her mother's legs. Cherry tried to keep Simon in balance whilst feeding him.

Of course, Jackson and Akito were evenly matched, but the Pokemon used their moves and abilities to try to weaken Atticus, being on full command on the bad guy's team.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried to his Pokemon. 

Pikachu wouldn't listen, he kept trying to static shock Atticus.

"Emi, you are the only one that can return the Pokemon to normal to reclaim what's yours." Akito said.

"Me? O-Oh, no..." Emi was terribly nervous. 

"It won't hurt to try, honey... Please... Do it for the fate of the world and humanity." Satoshi encouraged his daughter.

Emi was a little nervous about this, but she would give it a try.

Jackson looked like he could actually win this battle since he had the Pokemon on his side and he laughed as he pinned Atticus down. "Nothing can stop me now!" 

"Except for the power of love and care for Pokemon that I was born with!" Emi stepped in. She caught all the Pokemon, Jackson and Atticus's attentions, this also caused for the glowing sphere to glow even brighter, almost too much for Jackson.

Jackson grunted and glared at the girl. "No... It's impossible! I won't believe it!"

Emi's eyes seemed to glow the same shade as the sphere. "Believe it..." she growled to him.

The Pokemon seemed to stop their powers and they looked to Emi, looking a little different now and less evil. Suddenly, the sphere exploded and the Pokemon blinked rapidly and shook their heads, coming back to normal. Jackson saw the sphere was coming for him and he hopped off Atticus and tried to outrun it. The sphere then hit him, causing for him to crash into a wall and then the sphere went inside Emi, giving her amazing powers.

Jackson got out of the wall and glared at emi wanting to kill her. Emi smiled as she felt empowered, not expecting this at all, but she gasped as Jackson charged for her. Simon hopped in the air after his feeding and latched onto Jackson's face.

"GET OFF ME, YOU BRAT!" Jackson growled, trying to move with the toddler on his face.

Simon stayed on and started to pull his black and white hair, making him hit the walls again on purpose until he would fall down on the ground.

"Simon, get off his face, he's mine to deal with." Atticus said.

Simon looked to his uncle and saw that he was right so he got off Jackson's face. Jackson grunted, very irritated with Simon. Simon stuck his tongue out and clung to his mother. 

"Hit me with your best shot." Jackson challenged.

"You bet I will." Atticus said before cracking his knuckles.

"Wait, where's mom?" Vincent asked.

As Atticus and Jackson were having final beat downs, Giovanni was close to taking Mo straight out of Halloween Town. Simon came out of underground and hopped into the bath tub and added some parts to it. Once he was done, he had converted Lock, Shock, and Barrel's bath tub into a flying jet like on Star Wars, complete with laser blasts and chased after Giovanni. He may have been on the path to good, but he was more like Darth Vader right now with his determination.

"My husband is going to beat Jackson to a pulp." Mo said with a smirk.

"Yes, but I'm going to get away with you to destroy him even more!" Giovanni cackled to Mo. "You'll be my secretary and your family will never se you again!" he laughed out loud until he was suddenly hit by a laser blast. "What the flimflam!?"

Mo looked behind and saw the invading jet behind them. "What the...?"

Simon narrowed his eyes as he kept trying to shoot down Giovanni. Giovanni snarled and brought the jet up, missing the Halloween Town door back to the normal world. Simon turned his jet around and kept firing, locked on target and only missing less times than his shooting range that made it.

"Just gotta love that baby nephew of mine." Mo said.

"No I don't!" Giovanni growled, trying to take down Simon.

Simon kept missing him, but one hit actually took down his jet, about to make him fall to the ground and possibly die.

"SIMON!" Mo shrieked, worried about him.

"Ha... Stupid rugrat..." Giovanni laughed as he kept flying, then went back to take Mo back to his hide-out and force her into marrying him if she wanted to continue to live.

However, somehow, don't ask me how, Simon was latching to the bottom of the jet as Giovanni flew it.

Atticus was able to beat up Jackson just as much as Jackson was beating him up, they were both evenly matched, but in the end, Jackson was defeated. The ground was starting to shake and they all got out before the rubble and dirt could collapse on them, trapping them all.

Satoshi was stuck after Emi and Ash got out with their Pokemon, back into their Pokeballs for easier transport. "Go on without me... Tell your mother, I never stopped loving her..."

"No way, we can't leave you!" Ash prevailed in saving his father's life after him being out of the family picture for so long.

"Um guys, look who won." Akito suggested Satoshi, Ash, and Emi to do.

They looked and saw Jackson lost and Atticus had won.

"I can't go on though..." Satoshi said as his kids pulled him.

"We're not leaving you!" Emi cried as she gently pulled as well.

Satoshi struggled, but they were able to all get out. Jenny hugged Oliver right as they were out and she started to cry, this was very big and emotional for her. They all then heard some blasters from right on top of all of them. Cherry watched as Giovanni tried to take Mo away.

"You let go of our mom!" Vincent shook his fist.

"Wait... Simon's on the jet!" Akito realized.

"That kid really worries me sometimes..." Jenny whispered as they all watched.

Giovanni laughed as he was about to get away with Mo, however, as the Halloween Town door was open for them, Simon slid down the windshield upside down, making the bad guy scream. Simon stuck his tongue out, then crashed his head against the glass. He handed Mo a parachute. Mo was worried about leaving Simon alone, but she got on the parachute and went down anyway, hoping Simon would be okay. 

"What kind of child are you!?" Giovanni growled as he put the jet on auto pilot and tried to take down Simon, not caring he was only a toddler. 

Simon grabbed his throat, trying to strangle him, narrowing his eyes firmly, looking like he could actually kill the man.

"Okay now, that kid is really worrying me." Jenny said.

"You and me both, Jenny." Vincent agreed.

"Oh, I hope that Simon is alright." Estelle pleaded.

The jet was going haywire, it went behind the shops and crashed.

"SIMON!!!" Cherry yelled out, very worried.


	12. Chapter 12

But then she saw that Simon was now falling down from the skies and without a parachute.

"There he is!" Ash called.

The others were really amazed by Simon, he was no mere toddler. Cherry rushed over and held out her arms. Simon looked down to his mother and held his pudgy arms out for her.

The two were reunited and Cherry had a small smile/frown with a tear rolling down her cheek as she hugged Simon again. "Thank goodness you're safe..." she whispered.

"Mama." Simon said before smiling at her.

"Whew, thank goodness that Simon is safe." Estelle said out of relief.

"Maman... There is something wrong with Simon's face..." Felicity pointed out.

Cherry did a double take to her infant son. "S-Simon... You're smiling!"

Simon actually did smile and nuzzled against her, but he looked stoic and angry once everyone made a fuss over his smile.

Before they all left, Jack called everybody back and Halloween Town was all back to normal and where Satoshi agreed that he was going to come back because if he didn't, it would just break his childrens' hearts along with Delia's and he couldn't do that again. Sally hugged Cherry while Hexa, Miriam, Lock, Shock, and Barrel praised Simon, he seemed like a true hero.

"Happy Halloween to you all!" Jack called before they left out the Halloween Town door to get back home.

Halloween was now over and everybody was exhausted from the night they had with trick-or-treating, costume preparation and this adventure. They all went straight to bed the moment they all got home, even if it meant sleeping in their costumes.

"Man, this sure was quite an intense Halloween." Akito said.

"I'll say..." Estelle agreed with a yawn.

Emi came to Akito's side, surprising him. "Thank you for helping us find my dad."

"Oh, uhh... No problem..." Akito chuckled sheepishly.

Emi gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving with her father and brother. She then looked back with a smile. "Hope to see you when Ash and I meet this trainer named Lisa in Greenfield."

"We'll definitely be there." Akito said.

"Yeah." Estelle concurred.

"Great... Oh before I go," Emi said before leaving them each a Pokemon egg. "These two are for you two."

Estelle and Akito smiled in utter delight, their very own Pokemon!

Emi smiled back. "Good night." she called before leaving with Ash and Satoshi.

"Thanks!" the twins called as she left to their own little family reunion, now very excited because they were going to have their very own Pokemon.

Vincent and Felicity smiled for them.

"Good night..." Cherry called as she took her two children home.

"Come on, Jenny..." Vincent looked to the red-haired girl. "I'll take you home."

Jenny yawned and nodded as she walked with him and their cats. This was without a doubt one Halloween that none of them would ever ever forget for the rest of their lives.

Cherry came home, for once, Forte was the chatty one as he was worried sick about her and not believing that she had risked her life for their children. She then came to him after putting Felicity and Simon to bed and walked over to him, emotionless as he kept yammering away. She then made him shut up the way he did with her when they started to fall in love with each other and kissed him deep on the lips. "I was worried I would never see you again..." she whispered.

Forte blinked in surprise, blushing from her kiss.

The next morning, in Ash and Emi's home, Delia was fast asleep until she woke up to the scent of breakfast being made. She pulled back her covers and walked out of her room, wearing her bath robe and nightgown as she smelt waffles, pancakes, eggs, and potatoes being made. "Kids... You made breakfast for me? How sweet..." But when she got to the kitchen, she did not see Ash or Emi who was making breakfast, it was someone she had not seen in four years.

"Morning Mom, we have a surprise for you but, I guess you already can see who our surprise is." Emi said.

"Who is it?" Delia rubbed her eyes.

Satoshi turned his face with a smile as he flipped the pancakes. "Good morning, my dear..."

Delia blinked, her blue eyes widened in slight disbelief. "No... It can't be..." she whispered. 

"It is..." Satoshi came to her, taking her hands, even if he had been trapped for four years, he actually still had his wedding ring and it shined brighter today than any other day.

Delia blinked, she then started to cry and she actually hugged him in silence and he hugged her back with a slight squeeze in the hug. Ash and Emi smiled to their parents. Even Pikachu was happy as he tried to get into the hug, making everyone laugh slightly.

This was going to be making their family complete, but what they didn't know was that their visit to Greenfield would be a new adventure. The Ketchum family shared a fond breakfast together for the first time in years and this day ended up being more perfect than their Halloween night.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read & Review, I hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
